


Anything You Want

by nerigby96



Series: Dreams That Once Were True [1]
Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: 1940s, Age Difference, Drabble, Intimacy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerigby96/pseuds/nerigby96
Summary: A hotel room.Early days.
Relationships: Jerry Lewis/Dean Martin
Series: Dreams That Once Were True [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893934
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Anything You Want

He feels so small. Delicate. Arms tucked against Dean’s chest. How long have they been here? Too long, maybe. Not long enough. Jerry stirs. Takes lapels. Brushes Dean’s lips. Sleepy. Dean keeps hold but leans back, then closer, foreheads resting.

“What’m I gonna do with you, huh?”

Jerry shrugs. Mumbles: “Anything you want.”

Throat drying. “Don’t say that.” Suddenly aware of the bed behind him.

“Why not?” 

“It’s… not as nice as you think it is.”

“Oh.” He nuzzles Dean. “Sorry.”

Dean offers a smile. Hopes it’s reassuring. “Don’t be sorry.” He cups his face. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like drabbles, man, what can I say? Dean's having a minor crisis about this boy, but it's okay.


End file.
